


Better Than Medicine

by CallMeKam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MFE Team - Freeform, MFE pilots, Medicine, Requested, Sick Character, Sick Fic, grizavi, open to requests!, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKam/pseuds/CallMeKam
Summary: For Griffin, being sick isn't so bad when he has Rizavi by his side. Grizavi Drabble.





	Better Than Medicine

Nadia knocked softly the door. "May I?"

"Come in." A nasal voice that sounded everything but alive answered.

She pushed the door and found James, a.k.a her boyfriend, curled up in a ball with at least seven blankets covering him. His nose and eyes were red, and he had a pretty sulking expression.

Nadia sat by his side and offered him a reeky mug.  
"Here. Drink this." She said. "It'll make you feel better."

James grabbed the cup and gave the misteriously thick green liquid inside of it a distrustful look. "Babe, are you sure, but like totally and completely sure this isn't poisonous for humans?" He asked.

Nadia looked offended. "Of course I'm sure! My mum used to make it for me when I was sick, and it always cured me!" She crossed her arm over her chest.  
"Besides, why would I poison the only guy crazy enough to date me?"

James rose an eyebrow. "Crazy enough?"

"What guy in his right mind would want me to be his girlfriend?" She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think the right question is: What guy in his right mind *wouldn't* want you to be his girlfriend?" He replied, smirking flirtily.

Nadia flushed a little, and placed a small peek on his cheek. "You're so sweet. Now, drink your medicine."

James let out a big sigh, making sure she had heard it, and brough the mug to his lips. Almost inmediately, he made a face of displeasure.

"Oh, god, Nadia, what the hell is this?" He cried out, trying to get rid of the bad taste. "It's even worse than I thought it would!"

"You are an exaggerated cry baby." She declared. "It's not that bad, only a bit too hot."

She took the cup from his hands and blew over it. She drank a little as well and then…

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS SHIT?!" She shouted so loud that they could hear her from another galaxy.

"Told you." James said.

"It wasn't this bad when mum made it." Nadia left the mug on the floor and looked at him apologetically. "I swear."

"And I believe you. I'm not exactly dating you for your cooking, you know." James grinned when she laughed.  
"Besides, it's the thought what really matters. You wanted to make me feel better, and you did. I feel half as sick as I felt before"

Nadia gave him that soft smile he had fallen for, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey, hey, I might feel better, but I'm not fully healed yet, remember?" He said, chuckling, and held her back. "You don't want to catch a cold too, do you?"

"My immune system is too good to get a flu as simple as that." She showed off.

"Still."

"Then, I'll take the risks." She said and eliminated the space between them.

James made himself comfortable in her kiss. Her lips definitely tasted better than her medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first request I ever got, and it was fun! So I'm open for more, I guess.


End file.
